When Books Meet the Sea - HermioneKillian Jones Oneshot Crossover
by starrnobella
Summary: AU - Two strangers meet in a coffee shop, they've never spoken until today. However he was able to save her from one of the most abusive relationships she had ever been in. How will the conversation after the first encounter go? (Once Upon A Time/Harry Potter Crossover One-shot) COMPLETE


**Author's Notes!**  
 **Hi all! Just something new that I came up with based on a video recommendation from a group that I'm in!**

 **Song Recs: Shadow Preachers - Zella Day; Time for me to Fly - REO Speedwagon; According to You - Orianthi; Goodbye in Her Eyes - Zac Brown Band**

 **Remember to Read and Review! Lots of love!**

 **~starr**

* * *

He spotted her in one quick scan of the room upon entering the shop. She was seated in the far back corner of the coffee shop. A nice quiet corner where she could work in peace and quiet. Her face was covered by a curly brunette wavy mane, but he knew it was her because he recognized the silver wire-framed glasses that she always wore when she was working on her laptop. She had her nose buried in a book and every so often he would see her typing away furiously on her laptop. There were three empty coffee cups scattered amongst the other books on the table surrounding her. She was oblivious to the world around her. Hermione Granger was off in her own little world and Killian Jones was about to make a crash landing into it.

A smirk grew on his face, _"Today's the day,"_ he thought to himself. He had decided that he was going to talk to the pretty brunette in the back corner of the coffee shop. The girl who always had her nose in a book. The three plus cup a day coffee drinker. Her laptop always plugged in and being typed on. The quiet young lady who never made a peep louder than the click of her keyboard. That was his impression of her for a long while. That was until earlier this week. A few days prior, he had accidently on purpose eavesdropped and intervened into a heated conversation she happened to be having with a fiery red-haired gent who couldn't control his temper.

" _What the fuck do you want from me, Ronald? I told you I'd be here every night right after work until almost midnight," she hissed. She only called him Ronald when she was really mad at him. Today she was beyond really mad._

" _When did you tell me this? I don't remember hearing that in any of the conversations or reading it in any of the text messages we've shared in the last month!" he shouted in her face._

" _Lower your voice, dammit! I don't really need everyone staring at us," she shouted in hushed tones pleading with him as she looked him deep in his eyes._

" _I don't give a damn about people staring. This is between us! And what they overhear is their own damn fault for eavesdropping! I want an answer. Why are you spending all your time here? Why can't you work on this stuff at home?"_

" _I'm not talking about this now. We will talk about it when I get home," she answered as she turned to pick up one of her books to get back to work at her table._

 _As soon as she had the book picked up off the table, he smacked it back down causing a loud crack to sound when it hit the table. The sound caught Killian's attention which lead to him to be listening more intently to the conversation than just the eavesdropping he had been doing since entering the shop and discovering the scene._

" _No, Hermione. We are going to talk about this now," Ron said sternly._

" _No! I am not dealing with this now. Especially with your temper in full force in the middle of a quiet coffee shop," Hermione said as tears started to well up in her eyes, so she began to walk away from her infuriating boyfriend._

 _Ron grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly to stop her from walking away from him. When Killian saw this, he made the conscious decision to step in if the bloke didn't let go when she asked him to release her._

" _Ouch, Ron! Let me go!" she exclaimed trying to pull her arm away, which was only causing him to tighten his grip on her small wrist. She was biting her bottom lip barely able to hold back the tears that were growing bigger and bigger in the corners of her eyes._

" _I believe the lady told you to let go, mate," Killian said tapping the redhead on the shoulder causing Ron to glance quickly over his shoulder to look the interruption up and down. Ron couldn't properly size Killian up from the that angle however._

" _Sod off," Ron said looking back at Hermione, "Talk. Now." He tightened his grip even more cause her to wince in pain._

 _Hermione shook her head no as the tears began to flow freely down her face. She tried to pull away from him again, but couldn't get anywhere because every time she pulled he tightened his hold causing her more and more pain._

" _Let. Her. Go. Mate." Killian stated as he stepped in between the helpless lass and the redheaded idiot grabbing Ron's wrist with his hand using his own strength to imitate what Hermione was feeling._

 _Ron let go of her arm and Killian released Ron's following suit. Ron then squared up to Killian. Hermione's arm was pulled away quickly from reach after it's release. He tried his damnedest to stare down the dark haired mystery man who was standing in front of him, but it was no use. The man just stood there. His face never changing or showing emotion. No fear. No concern._

 _Ron let out an audible huff, "Fine. We'll talk later."_

 _He turned quickly on his heel and stormed out of the shop mumbling something to himself. The only thing Killian could make out was that he was rather frustrated with himself that he couldn't stare down Killian. This caused Killian to chuckle to himself._

 _When he turned around to check on Hermione, she had vanished. All of her stuff on the table was gone as well._

She spotted him at the register paying for his coffee. A small smile graced her face. She wanted to thank him for rescuing her from Ron when he took it too far in their argument the other day. Her mystery man was very handsome, she had noticed that before he came to her rescue. He always seemed to catch her eye when he walked in the door. As a matter of fact, every time the bell rang on the door, Hermione would look up to see if it was her mystery man in leather. The leather just added to his attractiveness. She wondered what it would feel like against her skin. If it was him entering the shop, she would smile behind her book hoping that one day she would be able to build up the courage to speak to him. If it wasn't him, she would sigh and go back to her work eagerly listening for the next bell.

Hermione had started doing her research at the coffee shop six months ago. Just over seven months ago, she and Ron moved into a flat together. After a month dealing with the constant questions and complaints about her not spending time enough time with him, she set out to find a new place to work. The coffee shop was perfect. It was quiet. It smelled delicious. It was just far enough away from home that no one really knew her. She had made friends with the manager, who always made sure that her coffee cup never went empty, and best of all it was free from interruptions. Since she always had her work surround her, people could tell she was busy and didn't want to be interrupted. It was perfect.

Killian decided that the best ice breaker would be to bring her a cup of coffee. So he asked the barista for his own order and then whatever the lady at the back table with all the books was having as well.

After paying for his coffee and one for his curly haired mystery woman, Killian carried both cups over to her table. He was mentally trying to keep his breathing steady and not be noticeably nervous about how this interaction was going to go.

He set her coffee down on the table, the sound of the mug hitting the table causing her to jump and look around to figure out what had made that sound. When she saw him standing in front of her, a smile spread across each of their faces. Both very happy to see the other.

"Hello, my name is Killian Jones and I brought you a fresh cup of coffee," he said politely extending a hand to her, "I hope that's okay. I asked the barista what you normally drink."

Taking his hand, she respond with a soft smile, "Hello, Killian. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and yes this is very okay. Coffee is always appreciated. My cup just ran out a few minutes ago."

They both laughed nervously. Killian was trying to come up with a way to keep this conversation going. Just as he was about to speak, she set her book down and looked up at him and began to speak.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked while closing her laptop, "Coffee always tastes better when drunk in pleasant company."

Killian smiled, "I would love to. Thank you for asking."

He sat his cup down and pulled out the seat as she moved some of her books out of his way. She could feel the heat flooding her cheeks. Her hope was that he didn't notice the flush of color to her face. Killian caught it out of the corner of his eye lending to a smirk forming on his face.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm well, you?" she responded.

"I'm doing well, also. What is with all the books?" he asked looking around the table in amazement at the amount of books lying in front of him.

"It's all for work, unfortunately," she laughed placing a hand on one of the stacks of books.

"So how long have you been working at this table?" he asked, "From the looks of the amount of books, I'd say a long while."

"About six months now. I just couldn't get anything done at home," she answered.

"The redhead from the other day lives with you?"

"Lived," she corrected, "After that escapade, I decided I was better off without a roommate."

"So you have peace and quiet at home now, I'm guessing. Why still come here?"

His question made her blush, "Well part of the reason is because I like the atmosphere here. The other part is...uh...well, it's because I've wanted to talk to you. I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day."

Her hands wrapped tightly around her mug and concentrated intently on the coffee inside instead of looking at him.

"Hey," he said touching her wrist softly, "It was no trouble at all. He shouldn't have talked to you like that in such a public place."

"He doesn't exactly have a filter for where certain discussions are appropriate," Hermione joked half-heartedly. Unfortunately that wasn't the first time something like that had happened in a public place. She cringed at the thought of some of their other far too public fights. She was happy to be rid of him now.

Killian shook his head in disgust of the thought. She deserved to be treated better than that. She deserved the world in his humble opinion. Since he had her attention now, he decided it would be as good a time as any to get to know her a little bit better. He also wanted to see if she felt the same attraction he was feeling about her lately.

"How about a more pleasant topic? What do you do for work since you are always here?" he asked trying to brighten her mood, "Unless work is an unpleasant topic as well…" he faded out.

She smiled, "Work is a pleasant topic. I'm a writer. I've been working on a collection of short stories that is going to be compiled into a book someday I hope. I'm also a reporter for the local newspaper, which is what I've been doing here. The latest assignment that I got requires a lot of research, hence all the books."

Killian chuckled with a smirk, "Here I just thought you really liked to read and that's why you had all the books."

Hermione blushed when she saw his smirk and laughed, "I do really like to read, unfortunately lately it's been all about this article I've been working on and not for fun. I miss being able to read for fun. What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer that spends most of his time out at sea," Killian said with a smile when he noticed her blushing, "I work for National Geographic primarily."

"That's so interesting! I'm sure you have been on so many adventures! I'd love to hear more about them!" she answered excitedly, "And I'd love to see some of your pictures!"

"Well if you can afford to take a break, we can go and see my ship if you'd like," he said finishing up his coffee, "I have a few photos on board as well as my camera with some of my more recent work."

The smile on Hermione's face was so bright it could have lit the skyline of New York City, "I would love to! Let me just put my stuff in the back and I'll be ready to go!"

Killian nodded as she started gathering her things. He took both of their empty coffee cups up to the counter and asked for a set to go. He figured they could both use the extra caffeine. Plus the winds of fall were starting to wet in and the coffee would help keep them warm. When Hermione reemerged from the back she saw him standing by the door with two cups of coffee, she couldn't help but smile because they must have been thinking the same thing. Plus a little extra caffeine couldn't hurt ran through her mind.

" _So this is how a gentleman is supposed to act,"_ she thought to herself as she walked towards him. _"I was really missing out with Ron…"_

"Ready?" he asked handing her the coffee with a grin.

She nodded taking the coffee. "Thanks for this," she said taking a sip.

"My pleasure," he answered holding the door open as they walked outside.

Killian decided that it would be more fun to take the scenic route to the boat because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. As they walked they talked about everything from their childhoods to their lives through college. They both had relatively similar lives up until that point. Simple. Relatively happy. Normal. Finally, Killian decided it was time to ask the tough questions about the other day as they walked.

"So, what led up to the wonderful show you acted in the other day at the shop? If you don't mind me asking," Killian asked.

"I don't mind," she said softly, "Fourteen years ago, I would have just killed him, but this time I decided I would hear him out. Obviously not my best decision. I don't like being a part of unnecessary scenes in public like that."

Just from the limited amount of time they had talked, Killian knew that Hermione was a private person. He knew that people like that had not interest in extravagant scenes that should only be discussed at home. He listened closely as she continued.

"I don't tolerate people yelling at me like that in public especially, but I think that because Ron and I were dating made it even worse. He and I went to school together. Unfortunately he's always had a nasty temper, and I knew that about him when we started dating. Like I said though, fourteen years ago before we dated I would have just killed him for an outburst like that, but since we were dating I made the dumb decision to hear him out this time. Stupid me, I know," she sighed.

Killian couldn't help but think about his last interaction with the fiery redhead after he went to leave the shop as she talked. Just thinking about how he had hurt her in the past made his blood boil. She shouldn't feel like she was stupid for following her heart.

 _As Killian was leaving the coffee shop, he noticed the gent stopped from making a huge mistake inside pacing back and forth talking to himself just a few feet away from the entrance to the shop. It was a rather strange sight for this area of town, but he knew what was bothering the lad. So he decided to give him some helpful advice._

" _Go home. She's already left the shop," Killian said as he walked towards where Ron was pacing._

 _Upon hearing Killian's voice, Ron stopped his pacing and just stared at him. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He couldn't decide between punching the leather clad gent's lights out and just listening to what he was saying. His confusion was evident on his face. It made Killian laugh._

" _Punching me won't make you feel better, mate," Killian said, "punching yourself might however."_

" _Sod off, she's taken," Ron hissed at him trying to maintain his anger and irritation. He didn't know who he was more angry at, himself or the guy in front of him. He was angry because he knew that this guy was right. Although punching this bloke would make him feel better too he thought to himself._

" _I'm not trying to take her away from you. I'm trying to save your relationship," Killian answered shaking his head, "If I were you, I'd consider taking a few anger management course."_

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Killian could see him struggling to maintain his anger and desperate to desire to prove Killian wrong. His face was almost the same color as his hair._

" _She'll be single soon enough," Killian thought to himself as he walked back to the docks._

"You aren't stupid, Hermione. You did what anyone in a relationship would have done. You tried to make it work," Killian said touching her arm in comfort.

"Thank you," she said shyly blushing at the contact, "So I told you why I come into the coffee shop every day, what about you?"

Killian laughed. He was amazed by her ability to change the topic so quickly. He knew there was no way out of this question. So he figured telling her the truth was the best option he had.

"Well, since you asked, I guess I have a bit of a confession to make," he said looking at his hand on her arm softly stroking her arm with this hesitant fingertips.

"What's that?" she asked gently touching his shoulder trying to bring his attention back to her face.

"Usually I only stop in that coffee shop once in a blue moon. It's not that it's out of my way, obviously it's right by the dock where I tie up my ship. However one day, apparently six months ago now, I came in and noticed a curly mane of hair sitting at a table in the back with her nose in a book. I didn't get much of a view of her face, so I continued coming in every day at the same time just to see if I could see her face. A few days later, I finally did and I thought she was gorgeous. I just couldn't work up the nerve to come and interrupt what she was doing, so I just came in to see her sitting there," Killian answered as he blushed in realization that he had just told her very deep personal confession, "I just happen to get lucky enough to talk to that gorgeous woman today."

As she listened to Killian talk, she thought back to her last interaction with Ron and how they had ended their relationship.

 _She arrived home about an hour after their encounter at the shop to an empty flat. She questioned where Ron was, but she was thankful for a few minutes to catch her breath. Her mystery man really came to her rescue tonight, but she was going to need to save herself from this craziness when Ron came home. So she made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table to wait. In the time she had to wait, she couldn't help but think about how out of control everything had gotten lately. She couldn't handle this anymore. She needed to take time to be by herself, and not with Ron._

 _He walked through the front door of their flat about ten minutes after she did. He still looked rather irritated, but she knew that it was going to be a long night whether he was in a good mood or not. He wasn't going to want to hear her out, but she didn't care. She needed to do what was best for her._

" _Hey," she said softly looking up from her cup of tea as he walked in._

" _Hi," he huffed, "when'd you get home?"_

" _About ten minutes ago. Where have you been? I thought you'd be here when I got back."_

 _"I should ask you the same question. You left the shop way before I did," he grunted as he searched the refrigerator for something to eat._

" _I went to my mum's. I needed time to think. Ron, we need to talk. Sit down," she spoke sternly watching him rummage through the refrigerator._

 _Ron raised an eyebrow at her in concern asking, "What did you need to think about?" He pulled out the chair at the other end of the table from where she was sitting and sat down, not looking forward to where this was going. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what._

" _Us. We aren't working," she said softly looking from him to her tea and back again._

" _What do you mean? I thought we were just having a regular old spat! Couples have spats all the time," he started to yell._

" _The third spat in two days about the same damn topic, Ron! It's not healthy!" she said raising her voice, "I'm not happy anymore. All we do is fight. I have been working at the coffee shop because I don't get anything done when I'm here. You never seem to understand the fact that I have deadlines for my work, so I have to bring work home with me each night. Yet, I can't seem to work in the comfort of my own home because you don't leave my side as soon as I walk through that door. Did you even remember that today was my birthday?"_

 _Ron didn't have anything to say. He didn't realize how unhappy she was and he never gave it a thought about what today was. He also hadn't even given work a consideration to why she was always at the coffee shop. He always just assumed the worst and jumped to conclusions. Like in this case, he thought she was meeting someone else._

 _After a few moments of silence, Ron finally came up with something to say._

" _Geez, 'Mione. I'm sorry," he said running his hand through his hair, "I didn't think…"_

" _Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Ron. You physically hurt me today in the shop! It never should have gotten to a point where someone else had to step in," she shouted at him as she stood up, "You didn't think….You never think!"_

" _Please, 'Mione. Please forgive me. I'll never do anything like that again. I promise," Ron responded. The desperation in his voice was very apparent, but she couldn't find it in her heart to trust him again._

" _No, Ron. I'm done. I'm moving back in with mum until I can find my own place," Hermione said as she gathered her bag from today off the back of her chair and walked towards the door._

" _No! We can work this out," Ron said getting up and trying to stop her from walking away._

" _Not this time. If you come after me, I will call the police," she said opening the door._

"' _Mione, please," Ron started to beg. He didn't want to lose her._

 _She just shook her head. The last thing she said to him before she walked out of their door was, "Good bye, Ron."_

 _As she walked away, she heard a loud thud of something being thrown against the door. A single drip rolled down her cheek._

Her attention was perked when he mentioned that he thought she was gorgeous. She could barely maintain her excitement.

"You thought I was gorgeous?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face as her cheeks flushed.

Killian nodded, "Aye, I did then and still do now."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug as he finished he statement. She could feel his muscular build against her body and she couldn't help but smile. He had no idea how much hearing someone call her gorgeous brightened her day. It had been so long since someone told her that she was gorgeous.

It took Killian a second to realize what was happening, but once it clicked he wrapped his arm around her small frame. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the sweet vanilla shampoo on her hair. He couldn't help, but smile. She fit perfectly up against his body. He had to spend more time with her, it was decided.

"Hermione," Killian said leaning back from their embrace, "would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to, Killian," she answered with a smile on her face.

"You don't have to say yes. I completely understand," he rambled.

Hermione laughed and squeezed his shoulder saying, "Killian, I said yes."

"Oh...Great, let's meet at the coffee shop at seven. Then we can walk over to my ship," he answered with a smile barely able to contain his excitement.

Hermione's smile just beamed. She couldn't wait to see the ship, "Dinner on a ship? How fancy!"

They both laughed.

As they walked back towards the coffee shop hand in hand, they shared in light and happy conversation. Both grinning from ear to ear.

Arriving at their destination, Killian took Hermione's arm, "So I'll see you here tonight?"

She nodded, "Of course. I can't wait. Thank you for today and what you did the other day it means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me anything," he said as he looked into her eyes, "It was the right thing to do."

Slowly he leaned his head into hers and gently brushed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so to make sure he couldn't pull away. He moved his hand to cradle the back of her head as the kiss deepened. His tongue seeked to gain entrance to her mouth by grazing along her bottom lip.

She pulled away slowly before granting him access with a smile on her face, "I'll see you soon, Killian."

He smiled and gave her one quick kiss before he headed home to get everything ready for tonight.

Both of them excited to find where the night will lead.


End file.
